


【漫威Ｘ你】专属荡妇·奇异博士番外

by kqqsy_001



Series: 【漫威x你】专属荡妇 [4]
Category: Avenger - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, avenger - Freeform, 开车, 恋与漫威 - Freeform, 未成年勿入, 肉文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqqsy_001/pseuds/kqqsy_001
Summary: 全员黑化【极度ooc】预警！！！！设定只是为了【开车】！！！！！【三观不正】！【道德扭曲】！全是【黄色废料】！【未成年勿入】！！





	【漫威Ｘ你】专属荡妇·奇异博士番外

1.

刚开始时Stephen Strange看起来像一个绅士，矜持且高傲，当然了，这无容置疑，但同时他温和、知礼、绝不放任自己的好奇心。这就是为什么当他与其他复仇者们成为好朋友，并发现这群能力非凡的超级英雄身边竟然跟着一个看起来再普通不过的女人，且这个女人貌似跟他们间都有着某种暧昧的气场时，还能保持着得体的态度与你相处。

复仇者们并没有主动跟他解释你的身份，他就选择不闻，不问。

你觉得自己跟Dr.Strange可能八字不合。被迫接受自己纠缠在几个男人之间并不能证明你已经可以坦然地把自己的内在展露给一个陌生人，可偏偏他刚来不久，就撞破了好几次。

先是Steve和你一起从卧室转角走了出来，他颇为宠溺地揉了揉你刚睡醒还有些毛糙的发顶，在走廊转角处遇到了端着咖啡的Dr.Strange，他平常地冲你们俩道了声早安。

结果半个小时之后他走出复仇者联盟大厦的大门，正好又看到Tony在轿车前向你索要一个Googbye kiss。

你坐上专门送你回校园的车，车窗缓缓升起，而Dr.Strang的双眼似乎能透过茶色的玻璃与你对视。他的眼神还是很平常，可你偏偏意识到了那其中意味深长的味道。

因此，不得不说，你真的很抗拒Dr.Strange的到来，这种感觉你没有跟其他人说过，但是你切切实实地意识到——你有点害怕他。

实际上你们俩现在还只是说话都没超过十句的陌生人。

你尤为害怕他的眼睛。虽然你知道那只是虹膜异色症。像教堂中细碎的彩绘玻璃被打碎撒入平静的湖泊，继而在湖面中浮现出一个神秘的图案，代表魔法，代表时间，代表这个世界深处的秘密——他让你琢磨不透，可又总感觉自己的一切在他面前无所遁形。

你只好刻意去躲他。

天不遂人愿，一天你坐上上升的电梯，刚要合拢的门忽然又感应到来者自动打开了，一个高大的身影走了进来，霎时间电梯的空间似乎都逼仄了许多，电梯门关上了。你往角落站了站。

Dr.Strange扭过头，冲你打了声招呼。

“周末好，安比小姐，你又放假了？”

“是啊……周末好，Dr.Strange……”

电梯平稳上升，红色的数字在一个接一个的跳动，总算到达了你的目的地，你松了口气，走到电梯门前。

不知道为什么门没开，整个电梯还剧烈地震动了一下，伴随不详的吱嘎声。

你被这突如其来的变故吓了一跳，脚下失稳，像后面仰去——

你跌进了一个怀抱。

这是一个干净的怀抱，除了布料本身的气息再没有其他的味道，可你还是打了个哆嗦，下意识地双手背到身后一推，男人并没有被你的力道轻易推开，但他顺着后退一步，连同撤开了扶在你腰上的那只手。灯光忽的熄灭，然后幽暗的应急灯亮起。

看来你们是遇到电梯故障了，封闭而黑暗的空间，不安在肆意蔓延，你浑身紧绷起来，头脑陷入一片慌乱的混沌，偏偏那个男人还凑近了一步，手臂举起，高大的躯体将你笼罩在金属墙筑成的角落里——

你急促地喘了一口气。

——他按上了应急通信按钮。

“喂，喂喂，电梯里有人吗？”沙沙的话筒音。

Dr.Strange冷静的嗓音在你的头顶响起：“有两个人被困在了电梯里。”

“大厦例行检修，不小心破坏了电梯的电路，你们不要着急，维修人员正在加紧抢修，十分钟之后你们就能出去了。”工作人员回应道。

“好，多谢。”

通信终止。

你松了一口气。回过神来暗暗唾弃自己的过激反应，真是的，想什么呢，刚才那一瞬间你还以为他要对你……好吧，看来你对电梯，这个经常出现在某种影片里的场景，至今还抱有一种莫名的恐惧。

“一会就能出去了。”

“嗯……”你低着头，纠结了一下还是道歉说：“对不起，刚刚……撞到了你。”

“没关系，不过，你很怕我？”

Dr.Strange略显清冷的声音从头顶钻入耳朵。不知道为什么他还距离你这么近，近到刚刚压抑下的妄想似乎又要冒头。你一时语塞，好在他也没有意图等待你的回答。

“我还以为像你这种女孩，在男人面前胆子会大些。”

他的语气普通到像是英国人日常谈论天气。

可你还是立马明白了他话里的暗示。

无数种回应的方法摆在你的面前，愤怒地反驳他，大声地为自己辩白。

……可最后你只是懦弱地一言不发，并在电梯恢复的一瞬间逃离了这里。

 

2.

之后你继续躲他，只不过区别是之前你还为自己对他的躲避疏远遮上一层掩饰，如今索性大大方方，譬如直接在众人面前无视他的问好，譬如只要他在大厦里，你就直言自己要一个人在房间里吃饭。他们疑惑地问你为什么不太喜欢Dr.Strange，你说纯粹是因为看他不顺眼，你猜他们肯定也去问了另一个当事人，不过估计还是一无所获。

毕竟那可是一个无比自视清高的家伙。

日子就这样悄悄蒸发在空气里，这一阵复仇者联盟大厦冷冷清清，Steve他们到中东处理一桩棘手的危机，Thor、Loki两兄弟又有家庭纠纷，Peter在应付学业，只剩下你和留守的Dr.Strange，虽说他已经十分识趣地尽量不出现在你的视线里，可你还是觉得怪怪的，考虑最近这段时间搬回学校里住。

可还没等把想法付诸实际，你就病倒了。

自从来到这个世界以后，你就再也没生过传统意义上的病，一度认为如今的自己根本不会生病，可惜事实证明平日里不生病的人，病起来总是最猛烈的。再加上你本来就闭门不出，以至于Dr.Strange被来接你的司机问道你为何连续两天都没去上学的时候，他才发现你生病了，而那时你已经烧到了39度。

他几乎不需要触碰就能感受到你身上的温度，毫不犹豫地把你一把抱起，另一只手悬空画出一洞传送门，迈了过去。

他把你直接带到了自己从前就职的医院，吓到了不少普通人，但是现在也顾不上这么多了。

你一直处于昏昏沉沉半睡半醒的状态。

“医生，她的烧怎么还没退？”

“昨天退下去了，可是今天早上不知道怎么又升起来了。”

“确定只是感冒么？”

“检查不出什么别的原因……可是，她要是再这样持续高烧不退，恐怕……”

“恐怕脑子就烧坏了。”男人的嗓音中含了一丝担忧。

不过如今的你可听不出这担忧，你纯粹觉得他在诅咒你——「你脑子才会烧坏呢！你才会变成个傻子呢！」你挣扎着想要睁开眼，可眼皮上像是贴了胶布，怎么也睁不开。

一只冰凉的手贴在了你的额头上，你下意识舒服地呻吟了一声，然后那手划过你的脸颊，离开了。

门开门闭的声音。你总算是睁开了一条缝，百叶窗帘开着，玻璃窗外Dr.Strange拿着手机，不知道在给谁打电话。

……

再次醒来时，你发现自己又回到了复仇者联盟大厦，手背上的吊针也没了，可是烧明显还没退，但这都不是重点。

“你，你在做什么！”你嘶哑着喉咙道，试图挣扎，

重点是你现在一丝不挂，正躺在卧室卫生间的澡池中，而正拿着浴花往你身上搓泡泡的人，竟然是Dr.Strange！

久违的羞耻、难堪感。

他轻松地就按住你的肩膀把你压了回去：“别乱动，小心又着凉，还有，我在给你洗澡，你好几天没洗了，挺脏的。”

“那也用不着你！！！”你双手抱胸，虽然知道恐怕之前都被他看光了，现在的所作所为都是徒劳。

他耸了耸肩，“别这么拘束。别忘了，我是医生，人类的身体在我面前不过是骨骼上连接的皮肉而已。”

“可你早就不是医生了！”

“……好吧，”他停顿了一下，继而缓缓地说，那双像是流动着金沙的眼睛，居高临下，无波无澜：“你说的对，我确实早就不是医生了，就是这样你更应该听话，不要乱动，毕竟——”

“我已经硬地不行了。”

他的意思仿佛是不介意在这里上了你，你毫不怀疑，毕竟在他心里你本来就是一个被几乎所有复联成员睡过的淫娃。

你没有再挣扎，不是你不想，而是实在用光了力气，这两天你全部的能量来源只有葡萄糖水。

他给你冲水，细密温柔的水流划过你的肌肤，顺着出水口流走。他做的万分仔细又认真，仿佛真像一个在手术台上精密操纵器械的医生。

冲洗干净了头发、脊背，Dr.Strange强硬地掰着你的肩膀打开了蜷缩的姿态，然后是前胸，肚腹。

你闭起眼，大脑在这片氤氲的水雾中发晕。

花洒中的水珠弯成一道抛物线，砸在你的乳房上，砸醒了你的乳尖，它就像带着水汽刚刚被清洗干净的樱桃，等着被人采摘。

他举着花洒继续向下。

你的意识又不太清醒了，所以才会在水流冲刷上你的阴蒂时，下意识地张开双腿主动迎接。

太慢，太慢了——

不够，要更激烈的。

整朵花颤巍巍地绽放，迎接久违的甘霖，这段时间男人都不在身边，不可否认地，你空虚了。

水流猛然变地猛烈，敲击在细嫩的花口。你情不自禁地扬起头，嗯嗯了两声，然而就在快感快要从蛰伏的角落冲出来时，水流戛然而止。

你不满意地睁开了眼，好吧，大脑又迎回了短暂的理智。

你简直无法原谅自己在他面前做出这样的媚态。你已经预料到接下来会发生什么了，你无意再拒绝，可你打心底里的难受，他看不起你，你本来立志对他不屑一顾，可现在呢？你就像一个欲拒还迎婊子一样，明明还生着病，却迫不及待地向他张开了双腿，邀请他的进入。

他用浴巾把你包裹起来，抱到床上，又把浴巾打开，你漏出脑袋，水汪汪的眼睛里还带有敌意，不知自己如今就像某种浑然无觉早就无处可逃的小动物，可怜又可爱。

双腿被拉开，他弓下身垂下头，细细打量你的私处，粉红色的阴唇羞涩地闭拢着，继而被人用双指撑开，漏出嫣红的穴口。

“不错，洗干净了。”

Dr.Strange有洁癖，如果不是真的确定已经洗干净的话，他是绝不可能给你舔的。

柔韧又湿润的条状物体舔过裸露在外的花瓣，舔上上方的红豆，然后狠狠碾压。

“啊，嗯嗯……”你立马控制不住细碎地叫。

“呵呵。”热气随着轻笑声喷洒出来，他再度回到穴口，口舌灵活地模仿生殖器进入进出，搅起一片哔滋哔滋的水声，鼻尖则顶着上方的阴蒂，绝对不放过的狠狠摩擦。

你很快就高潮了，并且颤抖着要把自己的屁股挪开，可他却压着你的腿根把你按了下去，舌头不依不饶地挤进正扭曲着压迫的阴道，勾出了一股又一股的喷潮。

你软了身子。

“他们说你敏感的不行，轻轻松松就能喷出来，看来是真的。”

他们，他们说？……

“我要向你道歉，之前是我误会你了，我没想到原来你要依靠男人的精液才能生存，我还真以为你是那种用身体服务男人的女人，而且，不得不说，我当时也确实很想知道……”

想知道什么？

“想知道你艹起来到底有多舒服，才会让他们都神魂颠倒，可惜……”可惜修好电梯只用10分钟。

一个紫红色的龟头已经悄然抵在了你滑腻的洞口，你吓得一哆嗦：“不要，不要。”声音细地像幼猫。

“不要不行，你生病了，普通的药治不好，要浓浓白白的东西才可以，可Tony都在外面执行任务，现在回不来，他们好好地拜托了我，我答应了。”

「那也不能是Strange！我讨厌Strange！」你滚烫的大脑迟钝地作出回应：“叫，叫Peter来！我要Peter！”

“就没有人教过你，在床上时千万不要喊别的男人的名字么？”Dr.Strange听起来还是那么平静，看起来也还是那么gentleman，如果忽视那肿胀到发紫，并且马眼处还在兴奋地流出前精的鸡巴的话。

他是一个魔力强大的法师，而你只不是一个可怜兮兮地生着病的女孩。

他很轻易地就把你的腿折叠上去，将自己的阴茎一点一点戳入。因为发烧，肉穴比往日更加炽热，就像黄油，滴答滴答的融化。

用不了几分钟，你就爽到什么也不顾了。

柔软而又富有弹力的奶子，被人用手掌来回抚摸，滑出一个又一个带有阴影的凹痕，又很快恢复饱满，只剩下略微发红的皮肤，指尖犹如虫子爬树，窸窸窣窣地攀上乳尖，豪不留情的啃咬，一会又化作凶猛的野兽，肆意揉弄，带起一阵又一阵波浪。

双乳仿佛成了两座发电所，最顶端高高竖立的塔尖，被人含在口中吸吮，将股股快乐的电流传递给身体深处，然后传输给小腹，激起难耐的渴望，那根粗壮的火棒赐给你一些疏解，穴内的嫩肉立刻无知地夹紧侵入者，随着它的抽出而离开本该属于自己的位置，然后又再次被撑开，被碾压。

“啊啊……”你从喉咙深处发出重重的喘息。

“刚才还说不要，可现在下面的小嘴这么紧地咬着我……其实谁上你都一样是不是？你看，我照样能艹的你像只小母狗似得浪叫。”

“嗯……舒服，啊……快一点……好舒服……”此刻的你根本顾不上他在说什么，只是下意识地迎合。

既然你都这么说了，Dr.Strange自然也不再客气，发动了猛烈的攻击，你痉挛着次次高潮，下意识地像一条蛇一样在床单上扭动，他握住你的双臀不让你逃出掌控，低下头看着自己的分身在你的身体里快速进进出出，哪怕知道女人的柔韧足以容纳一个婴儿，可这幅你貌似已经被他撑到极致，艰难的吞吐，体液淫乱地流的到处都是的画面还是给了他最直观的视觉刺激。

他已经染上了你给他的淫靡的味道。

你又一次临近高潮的时候，他掰过你的脸强迫你睁眼：“看清楚，且好好的记住，现在上你的人是谁？”

你迷茫地说：“Dr.Strange……”

“叫我Steven。”

“……Steven，啊啊啊啊——Steven！”

他很满意。

因为Steven中间射了一次，你吃下了不少精液，烧很快就退了，激烈的运动以及过度的体力透支让你在中途就昏睡了过去，醒来时他竟然还在继续，只是暂停了动作，画了传送门从厨房中取出热好的牛奶，递到你的嘴边。

温暖的液体熨帖了胃部，缓解了饥饿，他觉得应该可以继续了，可你不这么认为——既然烧已经退了，你为什么还要和他做爱？

病好的你挣扎的力度更大了，让Steven觉得有点难办。他只好拍拍手，什么东西飞进了房间，从背后牢牢地禁锢住了你的手脚，并将你拉扯成了大字型。

是——他的那件斗篷？！

Steven漏出了满意的微笑，在魔法斗篷的协助下继续做起了快乐的事情，当然了，很快斗篷也不被需要了，毕竟你再次变得无比配合起来。

FIN.


End file.
